Inoportuno descubrimiento
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Sherlock es un arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico niñito travieso, John lo sabe pero hay momentos en los cuales el doctor también quiere ser un niñito terco. Lo malo es que a falta de experiencia, grandes son los errores.
1. Y el problema comenzó cuando

Estos personajes no me pertenecen y no se que más se pone XD

* * *

Se suponía que sería un fin de semana tranquilo, el doctor John Hamish Watson no tenía que ir a trabajar y el Gran Detective Consultor había viajado a Dios sabe dónde para conseguir Dios sabe que, de la cual obtendría una sustancia que hacia… bueno, solo Dios, el difunto en la morgue y Sherlock lo sabían, ya que ni el mismo asesino sabía cuáles eran los efectos de lo que había usado. Veneno que había pasado desapercibido en la mayoría de estudios clínicos hechos por Molly, pero que no pudo escapar del ojo analítico de Sherlock.

Paz dulce paz, para poder solucionar el pequeño gran problema que últimamente estaba aquejando a John y que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ser de conocimiento del detective consultor o pasaría a ser su objeto de estudio y de seguro haría más de un vergonzoso experimento para matar su curiosidad y descubrir el meollo del asunto.

Negó levemente recordando cómo había comenzado todo ese lío.

Un viernes, como cualquier otro, el galeno llegó cansado al 221B Baker Street. Tuvo un mal día de clínica pero, si las cosas salían bien, tendría una estupenda noche.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Susurró para sí mismo antes de subir las gradas y observar ligeramente el lugar, estaba peor que una guardería, tubos de ensayos por aquí y por allá, papeles cubriendo casi completamente el suelo y la cocina estaba decorada por una adorable mano completamente diseccionada sobre la mesa y otras partes humanas en lugares donde debería estar algo comestible. Suspiró resignándose a abrir el refrigerador para poder sacar una cerveza, de seguro ahí abría algo que era mejor evitar. Y Sherlock?, el señorito estaba en la sala, de seguro en su sillón ya que podía escuchar sus murmullos sobre lo aburrido que estaba antes de comenzar a disparar a la pared, decorándola con nuevas caritas.

No importaba, ya que esa tarde saldría con Melody, una aspirante a cantante de muy pero muy buenas proporciones y de actitud muy "liberal", definitivamente esa cita prometía una noche muy candente. Así que lo que hiciera el moreno no debía ponerle de mal humor, por ello caminó hacia el sillón cerrando los ojos, esperando escuchar las clásicas quejas sobre la nueva clase de delincuentes aburridos, sus neuronas y bla bla bla . Pero en vez de ello, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio, haciendo que abriera los ojos ante la idea de que Sherlock se había marchado y él ni cuenta se había dado. Fue un gran error, ya que el moreno lo observaba analíticamente de pies a cabeza, casi desvistiéndolo descaradamente y acariciando su piel con la mirada tratando de obtener más y más datos. John se sonrojó de golpe, nervioso por sentirse desnudo ante esos grises ojos, aquello hizo que Sherlock se interesara más, removiéndose en el sillón y juntando sus manos en su clásica postura de análisis y ocasionando que cierto pequeño cojín cayera. Cojín, adorado cojín que segundos antes cubría la parte más indecente del egocéntrico sujeto frente a él.

Sherlock disfrutaba de la calurosa tarde londinense recostado, completamente desnudo, sobre su sillón favorito. Mierda, cualquier rastro de raciocinio fue expulsado del cerebro del doctor, quien solo podía admirar el glorioso cuerpo frente a él. Largas y tonificadas piernas de piel blanca y suave, apenas cubiertas por pequeños vellos. Lentamente su mirada subía despertando un desconocido deseo por tocarlo, morderlo, probarlo. Tragó grueso al llegar a la entrepierna, se podría decir que Sherlock haría feliz a cualquier mujer por lo bien dotado que estaba. Su abdomen finamente marcado y delgado, demostrando que se ejercitaba con cierta frecuencia y el torso amplio que hacía una descarada invitación a mancillarlo, ¿Cuán agradable sería descansar rodeado por aquellos brazos después de una buena sesión de sexo? Aunque conociendo a Sherlock, si la sesión fue buena, descansar es lo último que querría hacer. Sonrió levemente de lado antes de relamerse los labios hambrientos, imaginándose sobre Sherlock, ahí en ese sillón, lamiendo su cuello, escuchando los gemidos que escapaban de los labios entreabiertos del moreno cuando comenzara a masturbarlo, las posibles quejas de lo incómodo que le resultaba al ojigris sentir los dedos de John dentro de su cuerpo, dilatándolo para poder tomarlo. Ohhh si … tomarlo ahí, sentir la estrechez de Sherlock apretando su hombría mientras le arañaba la espalda, gemidos, respiraciones entrecortadas, el sonido húmedo de ambos cuerpos mientras se movía más profundo, más rápido antes de alcanzar un glorioso orgasmo.

¡MIERDA! ¡Mierda! Pero que carajos había sido eso! John levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de la gran estupidez que había hecho. Se había quedado como un idiota observando el cuerpo de Sherlock, casi babeando la alfombra y formulándose ideas nada decentes, casi candentes, corrección, totalmente eróticas pero sobre todo NADA HETEROSEXUALES, ¿desde cuándo lo deseaba de esa manera?. Joder, estaba totalmente avergonzado, nervioso, aterrado ante la atenta mirada de Sherlock quien solo le sonreía divertido. MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA CON ESA MALDITA CAPACIDAD DE DEDUCCIÓN. Casi podía escúchalo decir "sé lo que estabas pensando John, lo sé muy bien". El doctor retrocedió levemente, iba salir corriendo de aquel lugar para poder despejarse un poco, pero el idiota tenía que hablar.

- No John, tu eres heterosexual y yo estoy casado con mi trabajo... Eso no se puede.- Sherlock había usado un tonito de niño bueno ofendido, que daba un corto sermón sobre lo bueno y lo malo. Ese maldito desgraciado.

- Yo ... yo no sé de qué estás hablando – Pobre John, trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero el leve tartamudeo lo había delatado haciendo que vuelva a maldecir mentalmente. Cruzó los brazos tratando de parecer serio y buscaba cualquier cosa en qué enfocar su vista, cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock, tarea realmente difícil de realizar.

- oh John, mi querido John no trates de negar lo evidente, según puedo apreciar, en estos momentos te sientes atraído sexualmente hacia mí - lo estaba disfrutando, Sherlock disfrutaba al máximo mientras esas palabras salían de sus labios. El doctor no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo divertido que le resultaba al moreno, toda esa situación. Para ello solo bastaba ver su arrogante sonrisa, el tono de voz que usaba y sobre todo esa traviesa mirada, como la de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y se salió con la suya.

John lo miró con enojo dejando que sus manos caigan con fuerzas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Está bien, mentalmente aceptaba que Sherlock tenía toda la razón del mundo pero por qué carajos tenía que restregárselo en la cara y arrastrar su hombría por los suelos, maldito arrogante. Suspiró levemente mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, cierta parte de su anatomía requería de atención inmediata pero no era el momento adecuado. No si quería ganarle una partida al Gran Sherlock Holmes.

De seguro Sherlock deduciría que John se marcharía de la sala avergonzado y con una notoria erección entre las piernas, iría a su habitación para sacar algo de ropa, luego al baño para tomar una ducha muy fría, se masturbaría y saldría sin decirle ni una palabra. Iría con su cita a comer, beber y luego coger, pero esta vez imaginándose a Sherlock entre sus piernas. Susurraría su nombre, la mujer de turno se enojaría, lo echaría y John volvería a casa después de otra cita fallida.

La pequeña sonrisita en el rostro del detective consultor, confirmó a John que era muy probable que esa fuera su lía de pensamiento. Así que esta vez no le iba dar el gusto, claro que no. John comenzó a caminar hacia él a paso seguro y con un aire arrogante, a jugar.

- Te equivocas, Sherlock, lo único que estoy es sorprendido, no es normal encontrar a alguien totalmente desnudo en tu sala, pero oh! Eres Sherlock Holmes y de ti cualquier cosa hay que esperar – A pesar del leve temblor en las rodillas, John había mantenido su postura con dignidad. Trató de recordar a uno de los generales más temidos en la milicia cuando era cadete e imitó su mirada de mando, obteniendo como recompensa el aire de desconcierto en los ojos del moreno, quien trataba de adivinar el siguiente movimiento del doctor, haciendo un ligero puchero al no poder lograr su objetivo.

-Además, no eres tan apetecible como para hacer que me lance sobre ti sin pensarlo, mírame aun no lo he hecho o ¿si? – John había acariciado ligeramente los labios de Sherlock mientras hablaba, gozando de las reacciones del moreno, quien parecía un niño pequeño y asustado tratando de adivinar su castigo por haber roto el jarrón más antiguo y valioso de la casa. John, por primera vez en años, comenzaba a disfrutar de su pequeña victoria, no todos los días dejas a la deriva y sorprendido al único detective consultor del mundo. O eso creía …

* * *

Bueno, mientras busco inspiración para seguir con los otros escribo otro ... es que soy taaaaan inestable XDD, ESTABILICENMEE!


	2. Juegas con fuego

Los personajes de la presente historia no me perteneces, solo son prestaditos XD

* * *

El ambiente en el 221b Baker Street era realmente tenso, John estaba a escasos centímetros de la figura desnuda de Sherlock, quien al parecer había olvidado como respirar temblando levemente al notar que el doctor se agachaba frente a él. Era una lucha de miradas, en los ojos del menor se reflejaba el desconcierto, la curiosidad por saber qué pasaría, el temor por no poder controlar plenamente la situación y un leve brillo de placer al sentir ese nuevo reto. Aspectos muy diferentes de la mirada del ex militar, quien tenía los ojos fieros, de dominación total y con cierto aire de sadismo.

John, sonrió levemente de lado mientras se agachaba despacio, mirando fijamente al menor de los Holmes, colocó una mano en el borde del sillón para poder apoyarse, su intención era recoger el pequeño cojín que yacía en el suelo y cubrir la entrepierna de su amigo, demostrándole que su desnudez no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Pero hubo un pequeño error de cálculos, sumado al hecho de que el cuerpo del ex militar ya no era tan flexible como antes. Así que, para lograr su cometido, apoyó la otra mano en la mesita ratonera a lado del sillón, al parecer Sherlock adivinó sus intenciones y sonrió divertido. Grandísimo hijo de puta, otra vez se estaba burlando. Esto ocasionó que el rubio se llenara de frustración, haciendo un mal movimiento con el cual perdió el equilibrio y mientras se sentía caer escuchó unos pasos, algunas voces. Cerró los ojos esperando golpe contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó. Todo era negro, todo daba vueltas, todo era un caos en la cabeza del doctor.

John abrió los ojos lentamente, algo suave al tacto había amortiguado su caída, levantó la mirada sonrojándose de golpe al notar donde estaba recostado, trataba de inventar alguna excusa o lo que fuera para decirle a Sherlock pero el sonido de UN paraguas golpeando tres veces, fuertemente contra el entablado del piso lo congeló. En un segundo, el doctor rogaba a todos los dioses que conocía que no fuera quien creía que era. Tragó saliva con dificultad al escuchar aquel carraspeo de garganta, aun se negaba a creer su mala suerte así que se giró lentamente hacia la puerta. Ahí viendo tan peculiar escena se encontraban Mycroft "soy el rey de Inglaterra y sobreprotector" Holmes y Gregory "me voy a burlar de por vida de tu heterosexualidad" Lestrade.

Si las miradas mataran, John Hamish Watson, ya estaría muerto. La mirada del mayor de los Holmes hacía que se estremeciera de puro temor, estaba cargada de odio y rencor. Pero como las miradas no matan, ahora solo se tenía que preocupar por el paraguas, podría jurar que era un arma "disfrazada de paraguas" y si no lo era, de seguro se convertiría en una y acabaría con la vida del doctor ahí mismo. Bueno, no era para menos, cuando Mycroft ingresó a la sala John estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en el borde del sillón y la sobre el pálido muslo su hermanito menor, quien estaba recostado totalmente desnudo sobre su sillón favorito. Y SI ESO! No era suficiente para obligarlo a pensar en cosas indecorosas, de seguro la ubicación de la cabeza del doctor, justo sobre el regazo de Sherlock quien lo sostenía fuertemente del hombro mientras un vistoso sonrojo y un leve toque de temor decoraban su rostro, lo harían. JODER! PARECÍA LA ESCENA DE UNA MALDITA PELÍCULA PORNO!

John trató, con todo lo que su común y simple cerebro le daba, de formar alguna escusa lógica, de decir algo, lo que fuera para que Mycroft le perdonara la vida, ya que al parecer su enojo estaba empeorando y se notaba por la pronunciada marca en su entrecejo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de que las palabras salgan mágicamente. Hasta miró a Lestrade por algo de ayuda, aunque sea de apoyo emocional pero el muy maldito solo le hizo la señal con la cruz. Watson estaba jodido, lo sabía así que solo quedaba enfrentarlo, deslizó su mano para buscar un apoyo y levantarse pero en vez de ello solo acarició accidentalmente el muslo de Sherlock, quien gimió levemente.

MIERDA! El rubio solo atinó a levantarse del suelo de golpe, casi cayéndose en el intento, mirando a Sherlock con reproche mientras el desgraciado ese sonreía levemente, otra vez se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas.

- Sherlock ... Dr. Watson – La voz enojada pero elegante del mayor de los Holmes hizo que el médico se volteara a prestarle atención, de seguro estaba por dictar su sentencia de muerte o algún castigo aún más terrible que la muerte haciendo que se descuide por unos microsegundos del más peligroso de los dos hermanos.

Las manos de Sherlock viajaron rápido, sosteniendo al doctor de la cintura para obligarlo a regresar al sillón. El menor se había sentado con John entre sus piernas, sujetándolo con tal fuerza de la cintura, que su entrepierna golpeó contra las redondas nalgas del doctor quien gimió muy bajito. El moreno sonrió maliciosamente, eso le gustaba, sentir el pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo de John entre sus brazos, ese exquisito calor que emanaba de él y sobre todo aquel aroma tan masculino, era una delicia. Sherlock se pegó más a él, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del doctor, deleitándose con sus reacciones cada vez que su aliento golpeaba contra su piel. Definitivamente, John Hamish Watson nunca lo decepcionaría, siempre le mostraba algo nuevo.

- Mycroft no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado?, creo que es muy mal educado de tu parte interrumpir en una situación íntima y más si traes publico extra - y ahí estaba Sherlock, con una sensualmente jodida voz, echándole más leña al fuego.

* * *

Y eso es todo, por ahora ...


	3. Y te quemas

Es cortito, pero espero que les guste XDDD

* * *

- Mycroft no te das cuenta que estoy ocupado?, creo que es muy mal educado de tu parte interrumpir en una situación íntima y más si traes publico extra - y ahí estaba Sherlock, con una sensualmente jodida voz, echándole más leña al fuego.

John podía sentir la divertida sonrisita que se formaba en los labios de Sherlock.

¿Situación intima? ¿Público extra?, aquellas palabras habían distraído la mente del doctor por algunos segundos, JODER EL AÚN ERA HETEROSEXUAL … aún lo era ¿no es así? Negó levemente antes de volver su atención al "público", el rostro de Lestrade era todo un poema, al parecer obligaba a sus escasas neuronas a procesar toda la escena, debatiéndose entre lo que veía y lo que creía. Po otro lado la expresión de Mycroft solo demostraba que estaba, más y más enojado. Joder, ALERTA MÁXIMA.

- Sherlock – El doctor llamó a su compañero de piso con un suave susurro en un estúpido intento de meter algo de lógica común en ese caótico cerebro. Solo pedía un poquito de tacto, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de la actitud iracunda de su hermano?los iba matar, bueno por lo menos al doctor. Pero al moreno parecía no importarle, es más le encantaba contradecir a su hermano mayor y lo demostró estrujándolo aún más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que su virilidad roce, corrección prácticamente se clave entre las nalgas del doctor.

Pobre John, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir ante las acciones de Sherlock. Solo pudo bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, ¿sonrojo? Joder parecía una fresa. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, se había rendido, el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Sherlock era suave, pero embriagador, su calor corporal era agradable y le hacía sentir cómodo, hasta se podría decir que seguro, olvidando por completo que eran observados y que su vida peligraba. Ser estrujado por esos brazos resultó la gloria misma, no le importaba morir en ese momento o eso creía hasta que ….

- Sherlock, esta es la hora a la que dije que iba venir, ni más ni menos, ¿no podías hacer tus "cosas intimas" con el doctor antes o después de nuestra reunión? – Ahora todo tenía sentido, con esas palabras Mycroft le había dado información suficiente para entender la actitud del caprichoso niñito que lo apresaba entre sus brazos. Al pobre doctor casi se le cae la quijada, inicialmente ya que al procesar la información su cuerpo se llenó de rabia e impotencia, apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas con tal fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su carne. No era para menos, John creía que Mycroft lo odiaba por lo que supuestamente estaban haciendo, pero resulta que solo interfería en una reunión de importancia nacional y el doctor era objeto con el cual Sherlock se entretenía para joder a su hermano y "no hacer la tarea". Malditos Holmes y sus malditas peleas.

- Podría pero John es un rebelde, cuando quiere algo lo quiere ya, si se pone de mal humor se desquita conmigo y me castiga, tú no tienes que soportarlo... yo si –

Pero ¡QUÉ CARAJOS! El doctor se giró inmediatamente, bueno en lo que pudo, para encarar al menor de los Holmes, no solo por semejantes palabras soltadas, si no por el tonito de voz que había utilizado para decirlas. Sherlock estaba al borde de las lágrimas con esa carita de niño bueno confesando ser víctima de los más terribles castigos, maldito manipulador, grandísimo descarado! vaya numerito, definitivamente el mundo del espectáculo se había perdido de un gran actor ya que si existía una víctima dentro de esa sala era John Watson, quien tuvo, tiene y tendrá que soportar esa y muchas otras "ocurrencias" del moreno durante su convivencia, la cual era peor que un matrimonio ya que no existía la posibilidad de divorcio. Es en ese momento cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que, al aceptar vivir en el 221B Baker Street había firmado un pacto con el diablo, imposible de romper. Sherlock sabía que se había pasado, que la había jodido pero como siempre trató de salir limpio mostrándose frágil, tierno y adorable, pero esta vez la treta no le iba funcionar, claro que no. John ya conocía su jueguito y estaba realmente en enfadado, esta vez le daría de probar de su propia medicina. Si quería jugar, pues ambos jugarían.

- Sherlock, si me hubieras dicho que tenías trabajo que hacer, no hubiera comenzado a "jugar"-

Aprovechando el leve desconcierto que causó sus palabras, John se levantó mirando fijamente al moreno, sonriéndole de lado mientras usaba sus dotes de conquistador, esas que usaba en sus noches de cacería, se sacó sensualmente el suéter de lana y la colocó sobre la entrepierna del moreno mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón para poder agacharse más, quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Sus alientos chocaban, la mirada aturdida de Sherlock solo lo incitaban a seguir y así lo hizo, a través de la gruesa tela de su suéter apretó el miembro del moreno, arrancándole un sonoro gemido, quizás de dolor, quizás de sorpresa, quizás de placer, solo Sherlock lo sabía. Quizás fue el adorable sonrojo sobre las mejillas del moreno o lo tentador que resulto ver sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, lo que había hecho que John se lanzara sobre ellos devorándolos, reclamándolos ávidamente como suyos, lamiendo, mordiendo, sangrando, disfrutando de cada gemido que acallaba, de cada estremecimiento que terminaba en la entrepierna del moreno mientras lo besaba, mientras lo masturbaba. Quizás fueron segundos, quizás fueron minutos, no lo sabía, solo sentía la estúpida necesidad de oxígeno y por eso se separó de aquellos labios, lamiendo el leve hilo de saliva que descendía entre ellos. Levantó una ceja al notar la expresión que el gran Sherlock Holmes tenía en ese momento, oh por dios era la gloria misma. Le dio un último besito en los labios mientras retiraba su mano de la entrepierna de su presa, escuchándolo gemir levemente por dejarlo con aquella notoria erección, eso había levantado el ego del doctor al infinito y más allá, dándole la confianza suficiente para encarar al "público extra" con una pícara sonrisa, mostrándose complacido al notar las indescriptibles expresiones de Mycroft y Lestrade.

Caminó hacia ellos, pasó entre ellos y cogió su cazadora se estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero faltaba la cereza, el golpe final ...

- Ahora tendré que ir a "jugar" a otro lado, es lo malo de tratar con principiantes que ignoran totalmente el tema – Fueron las últimas palabras de John HAMISH Watson antes de marcharse del 221B Baker Street.

* * *

TRAIGAN EL LÁTIGO!


	4. Daño colateral

- Ahora tendré que ir a "jugar" a otro lado, es lo malo de tratar con principiantes que ignoran totalmente el tema – Fueron las últimas palabras de John HAMISH Watson antes de marcharse del 221B Baker Street.

Caminó como un zombie por un par de cuadras antes de detenerse, soltar el aire retenido en sus pulmones y sentir como su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido al bajón inicial de adrenalina. John sonrió mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes de una de las callejuelas de Londres, pasándose varias veces la mano por el rostro sin poder creérselo.

-POR FIN! POR FIN TE GANÉ ESTUPIDO SHERLOCK HOLMES!- El doctor estaba eufórico, después de años aguantando las tonterías de su querido amigo, por primera vez pudo dejarlo sin palabras, tenerlo a su merced, dominarlo completamente y desestabilizar a ese engreído genio loco. Estaba más que feliz, además pudo ver la cara desencajada del mayor de los Holmes.

-Yo también se jugar, señor Mycroft Holmes, JAAA LE GANÉ A LOS DOS HOLMES CON UN SOLO TIRO! DIOS! Es como ganarse la lotería – En medio de aquella celebración el celular del doctor vibro, era un mensaje de Melody indicándole para que pasara a recogerla. Definitivamente esa noche prometía ser LA MEJOR noche, estaba de buen humor y al recordar las voluptuosas formas de su cita las cosas se ponían mejor.

Nada podía salir mal, no es así? … pero ahí va aquel antiguo proverbio, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor …

Nada, es decir NADA DE NADA!

-Emmm John, quizás solo estés cansado y a tu edad – Una hermosa mujer se levantaba de la cama con cierto desgano, dejó que la sabana se deslizara por su cuerpo caminando desnuda, contorneando su suculenta figura hasta el baño, quizás en otro intento de "despertar" al amiguito.

-Mierda- Fue lo único que John pudo mascullar entre dientes, avergonzado y dolido ya que llevaban más de dos horas tratando de hacer que el ave levante vuelo, que el amiguito se levante, tratando de izar bandera pero NADA! NADA DE NADA. Ni la experta boca de Melody dándole la mejor mamada que había tenido en meses o la manera como ella se frotaba contra su cuerpo lograban que el doctor despierte al doctorsito. Es que acaso comenzaba a sufrir disfunción eréctil? Pero cómo? Él nunca tuvo este tipo de problemas. Bueno, eso podía solucionarse con un par de mágicas pastillitas azules pero lo que lo había obligado a desechar esa idea fue lo que su mente le había revelado.

-Maldito seas Sherlock Holmes- Susurro con frustración el doctor mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano una y otra vez. Es que en el preciso momento que creía que iba a lograr erectarse, justo cuando Melody lamía hambrienta su miembro como su de una paleta se tratase, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más de aquellas sensaciones y la imagen de Sherlock ocupando el lugar de aquella mujer vino a su mente. Gimió sonoramente mientras su miembro despertaba imaginando aquellos definidos labios envolviendo su dureza, aquel pálido y anguloso rostro enterrándose en su entrepierna, aquella gris mirada clavada en sus ojos mientras su cabeza se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-Pero qué carajos!- fue lo único que escapó de los labios del doctor mientras se separaba bruscamente de su amante de turno, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto y reproche por parte de la fémina antes de que se marchara al baño. John trató, con todo lo que sus "común cerebro" podía analizar qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que tenía a Sherlock metido hasta la sopa pero, tenerlo metido hasta en sus noches de cogida era demasiado. Pero desde cuándo? Por qué ahora? Hasta cuándo?

-John, llámame cundo te sientas mejor – Fue todo lo que Melody dijo antes de marcharse.

-Joder – El rubio se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama tras escuchar el portazo final. Pero su frustración llegaría a niveles insospechados cuando se dio cuenta de la maldición Holmes.

Al principio creyó que solo fue problema de una noche, visitó un bar y su coqueteo fue bien recibido por una señorita, unos tragos más, unas palabras más y se encontraban detrás del bar besándose vorazmente, sus manos comenzaban a reconocerse y la idea de ir a un lugar más adecuado fue aceptada por ambos. Un hotel de cita fue el lugar propicio, las ropas estorbaron, las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas y luego nada, otra vez NADA DE NADA. Johnsito no quiso presentarse, es más se encogió dentro de su saquito de dormir quizás por el frio. Otra fémina decepcionada, otro portazo y otra noche de tortura mental. Y es así como cita tras cita pasaba lo mismo, pero no solo con las chicas de turno, sino también con el porno, con cada gemido, con cada húmedo sonido el recuerdo del rostro sonrojado de Sherlock volvía a su mente. Y YA HABIA SOPORTADO 1 LARGO MES CON ESO!

Los primeros días fueron fáciles de soportar, la esperanza de que fuera algo momentáneo lo hiciera volver al ruedo, además Sherlock lo evitaba al máximo, quizás por la vergüenza que aun sentía, quizás. La segunda semana, gracias a un caso nivel 7, estuvo demasiado ocupado para poder recordar su propio caso, además volver a las andadas con su compañero fue estimulante, muy estimulante, tan estimulante que tuvo algunos sueños no muy santos con el moreno como coprotagonista. John culpó al cansancio y lo dejó pasar. Pero al finalizar la tercera semana se había dado cuenta que su situación era grave, el más leve roce por parte de su compañero lo hacía estremecerse, ni que decir de las veces en las que Sherlock se agachaba para examinar alguna pista, ver ese redondo trasero pasearse de un lado a otro lo traía tan absorto que …

-John, John cuál es tu opinión? – Los ojos curiosos de Sherlock, trataron de leer al doctor pero, como hacía un par de semanas no podía obtener nada. Solo respuestas evasivas que aumentaban su curiosidad pero, sabía que no debía molestar a John o las cosas podían salirse de control, solo recordar lo de la última vez hizo que se sonrojara levemente y que su pecho sintiera una leve puñalada.

-Ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos, hace unos días que ambos están en la Luna, acaso tuvieron malas sesiones de sexo - fue la ocurrente broma de Lestrade, quien esperaba un par de respuestas negativas, una en tono serio y otra realmente sarcástica. Pero en vez de ello, solo obtuvo silencio y miradas evasivas.

-Eso es todo, mándame los resultados de los análisis por mensaje, John regresemos a casa-

-Bien, yo tengo algo que hacer así que … me despido, regresaré tarde- Fue la escueta escusa del doctor , quien evitaba a todas costas pasar tiempo a solas con el moreno. Se despidió de todos y se marchó al bar de turno. Tratando nuevamente de "solucionar su problema" y otra vez fue en vano.

Aunque unos días después, algo de paz llego a sus días.

* * *

Tengo el cerebro muerto XD recién llego de viaje así que perdonen por mis delirios.


End file.
